The Vongola Family
The Vongola Family is a major mafia family originating in Lancia de Pace. It has been known to be the most powerful among the mafia families, holding major power around the continent, and even has influence all around the world. Most of this group is played by Sasuun, save for the members of the Eleventh Family. History and Background of the Vongola The Vongola Family is known throughout Terrestria as the most powerful of the mafia families. Their influence reaches across the globe, and have many other families serving under the Vongola umbrella. The Vongola is unique in it's structure in that it accepts other Families to become a part of their power, which is a major part of the Family's success. Many of the allied groups and Families however, while serving under the umbrella of the Vongola, don't neccessarily have to take orders from them, and are still treated separately. This kind of unique partnership added to the dominant presence of the Vongola, allowing the allied Families to remain their own, and granting mutual benefits and aid to both parties. The Vongola had originally been concieved by a man named Cozarto Simon, a close friend of the first Vongola boss, or the "Vongola Primo", Giotto. During the times of crisis, he had suggested that a vigilante group in order to properly protect the public. Giotto had agreed this to be a great idea, and began creating the foundation for the Vongola Family itself. He had held his job proudly, and had worked hard to built up the Family as something just. Giotto had habitually worn formal attire while risking his life, hoping it would help gain the trust of the people he wished to protect. Since Giotto's death, it had become tradition to wear formal attire whenever the Vongola were risking their lives to fulfill their duty. While the Vongola has originall been created as a vigilante group with interests in protecting the public, shortly after Giotto's death the focus of the group began to change. During the reign of the second boss of the Vongola, or the "Vongola Secondo", the group shifted mroe towards acts of violence and crime. Secondo's vision of the Family's potential clouded their original ideas of justice, and a lust for power was born within the Family that continued for several generations. It was during this time that other mafia Families began forming alliances with the Vongola, and was when the Vongola were first plunged into the dark mafia world. The dark past of the Vongola continues to haunt the Family to this day, and despite their efforts to erase what had been done, they are still viewed as a part of the mafia. The ninth and tenth Vongola bosses, Timoteo and Tsunayoshi respectively, have been gradually fixing their past mistakes, moving the group closer towards the glory of the Family's origins, becoming once again more just and proud. The present day influence of the Vongola is still worldwide, and it is said that there is still no Family can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power. Due to this, the boss of the Vongola commonly called the "capo di tutti capi", or the "Boss of all Bosses". The current boss of the Vongola Family is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Traditions The Vongola Guardians & The Ring Conflict There is a group among the Vongola Family known as the Family's "Guardians". This select group of 6 people is known as the last line of defense for the Vongola, and are the boss' most trusted allies. Special "Vongola Rings" are given to the boss and his Guardians to symbolize thier roles within the Family. Guardians and boss candidates are chosen on a mutual agreement between the current boss of the family, and the captain of the Vongola's "Outside Advisor Team". In the event of a disagreement, the Vongola Rings are split in half, and handed out between the two sets of chosen candidates, and a series of one on one battles are waged between the teams to determine who is best suited for the roles. Victory over the opposing team is decided in a best of 7 type battle, however victory alone is not the only factor used to determine who is rightfully suited to bear the Vongola Rings. The boss and Guardians themselves, as well as the Vongola rings, are represented by the 6 weather phenomena that paint the sky. With the boss being the all-encompassing Sky, the guardians are represented as Rain, Storm, Sun, Thunder, Cloud, and Mist. Vongola Succession Trial The Vongola Succession Trial is something all Vongola bosses must face. It requires the candidate to face a near-death experience to even take the trial, which is primarily what makes it so difficult. All boss candidates faced with this trial are tested by the previous Vongola bosses on their resolve, and judges their ability to run the Family based on their responses. The candidates are shown flash images of the horrible crimes and murders the Family has commited, and are asked if they are prepared to inherit the sins of the Family. Upon clearing the trial, the candidate is usually granted a great power to aid in their path to becoming boss. Inheritance Ceremony When the boss candidate and their guardians are matured and ready to take control as the leaders of the Family, an inheritance ceremony is held to officially solidify their positions in the Family. The previous boss and their guardians run the ceremony, and many Vongola members and allied Families come together to celebrate the promotion of their new boss. However, since the ceremony is an important tradition of the Vongola Family, it is often expected that other powerful Families may boycott the ceremony, or even attempt to assassinate the next boss to prevent the ceremony from taking place. In order for the ceremony to officially complete, the upcoming boss must accept the "Sin" of the Vongola, physically represented by a small vial of blood, belonging to the close friend of the first boss, Cozarto Simon. The existence of this vial is mostly kept a secret from anyone outside the Family, and is treated as proof that the candidate has officially become the Boss. Members of the Vongola Family Major Members *The 1st Vongola Boss *The 9th Vongola Boss *Outside Advisor Captain, Iemetsu Sawada *Vongola Royal Guard The First Generation Family *The Boss, Giotto *The First Guardian of Storm, G *The First Guardian of Rain, Ugetsu Asari *The First Guardian of Sun, Knuckle *The First Guardian of Thunder, Lampo *The First Guardian of Cloud, Alaude *The First Guardian of Mist, Daemon Spade The Tenth Generation Family *The Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi *The Tenth Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato *The Tenth Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi *The Tenth Guardian of Sun, Ryohei Sasagawa *The Tenth Guardian of Thunder, Lambo *The Tenth Guardian of Cloud, Hibari Kyoya *The Tenth Guardian of Mist, Mukuro Rokudo *The Tenth Guardian of Mist, Chrome Dokuro *Captain of Communications, Spanner *Head Tech Specialist, Giannini The Eleventh Generation Family *The Eleventh Guardian of Sky, ??? *The Eleventh Guardian of Storm, Sasuun *The Eleventh Guardian of Rain, ??? *The Eleventh Guardian of Sun, Wade Wilson *The Eleventh Guardian of Thunder, ??? *The Eleventh Guardian of Cloud, ??? *The Eleventh Guardian of Mist, Xion Outside Advisor Team (CEDEF) *The First Guardian of Cloud, Alaude *Outside Advisor Captain, Iemetsu Sawada *Failed Arcobaleno of Rain, Lal Mirch *Outside Advisor Sub Captain, Basil The Independent Assassination Squad, the Varia *The Boss, Xanxus *The Varia Guardian of Storm, Belphagor *The Varia Guardian of Rain, Superbi Squalo *The Varia Guardian of Sun, Lussuria *The Varia Guardian of Thunder, Levi A. Than *The Varia Guardian/Arcobaleno of Mist, Mammon Arcobaleno *The Arcobaleno of Storm, Fong *The Arcobaleno of Rain, Colonello *The Arcobaleno of Sun, Reborn *The Arcobaleno of Cloud, Skull *The Arcobaleno of Mist, Viper Category:Characters Category:Organizations